


hell hounds

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: canon-typical cursing and semi-crude humor
Kudos: 2





	hell hounds

"Oooh if it isn't the Loon-ser" Mina came out of a store, immediately recognizing the other hellhound sitting outside. Mina dismissed the escort who had been with her as she continued to mock the girl in front of her. "What's wrong? Puppy lost? Or maybe you came out to roll in some trash? You certainly smell li-"

"Rrrr- SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am NOT in the mood for your crap you psycho!" Loona finally snapped at her. Mina frowned as the other wolf didn't say anything else or try to fight her. Usually, Loona took a lot more teasing than this and quipped back at her. Something was wrong- and it was sucking all the joy out of bullying her for Mina. The two-tailed hellhound chuffed dramatically and folded her arms before circling the husky. Loona ignored the scrutinizing look on Mina's face, as far as Loona was concerned- Mina could eat shit and die. Once Mina finished her circle she looked at Loona again.

"M'kay so like- the hell is wrong with you? Cause you're not on your period but you sure as shit are acting like it." Mina flipped her hair as her tails slowly swished around her.

"Go away Mina" was all she got in return. She narrowed her eyes and a slightly crazed grin found its way to her face. Mina leaned down closer to Loona's spot on the bench.

"If you don't tell me imma guess until I get it right~" when all she got was an angry glance, Mina straightened and pretended to think deeply. "You get another STD?" silence. "Worms again?" nothing. "Pregnant? Wet the bed this morning? You're being forced to go to reha-"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Loona stood and growled at Mina, eyes furious and at least slightly back to the way Mina liked her. When all the pink wolf did was smirk at her, Loona finally gave in. "Fuck- fine. My dad and I were supposed to hang out today, but he totally forgot about me and decided to work instead" Loona turned away from Mina, arms crossed and ears back, clearly upset. Mina's smile fell as they just stood there in silence. Loona was seriously THAT upset her dad forgot to hang out with her? Didn't she always complain when they did that? Either way- Mina wasn't getting any pleasure out of picking on Loona when she was like this- so she needed to get back to her old self ASAP.

"UUUUUUGHHHHHHHH," Mina gave an overly dramatic grunt, placing a hand on her hip. "You are SO not fun when you're depressed"

"Good! That means you'll leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hehe- nope~" Mina's smile returned as she snaked her tails around Loona's own and yanked her hard, throwing her into Mina's perfectly-timed limo.

"YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME???????" Loona yelled as Mina plopped herself down on the pink interior of the white vehicle. 

"OMG, you dumbass- We're going to make you feel better" Loona adjusted herself and gave Mina a skeptical look "For fucks-sake, SHOPPING! MOVIES! VIP that comes from being a pop-star! Do you really think I'd go anywhere your rank-ass clit? No thanks." The pink hound looked out the window as Loona rolled her eyes and grabbed some random pink drink from the built-in cooler near her.

"So- you're not shipping me off to some puppy mill- but you're helping me feel better? Why do you even care?" She shot off the lid of the bottle to somewhere in the limo, not caring where it landed. Surprised that it was some sort of cheery flavored light beer- and it didn't taste like rainbows and horseshit.

"Like I said- you being all emo and shit is boring as hell. My manager has me on a detox so I'm not allowed to do any drugs for like, a month or something." 

"Oh so teen-idol life isn't all it's cracked up to be? Poor princess" Loona snarked at her, smirking before chugging half the beer in her hand.

"Wow at least I'm not moping on a bench like some hobo cause' daddy ditched me" Mina sent a glare to Loona before grabbing a similar drink from the cooler and taking a swig.

"Bitch"

"Ditto" Mina let a small creepy smile show on her face as Loona snorted at her and turned to look at the front of the limo. "We're not gonna be there for a while, you wanna listen to some music?"

"Uh, yeah no. I don't listen to trashy pop-music, especially not from some auto-tuned chihuahua."

"First off- fuck you. Second- I don't listen to my own music, I'm not a narcissist and alternative is way better. I just don't have the voice or looks for that genre." Mina tapped the glass between them and the driver, waiting for it to roll down before talking. "Could you turn playlist 3 on?" The glass rolled back up and soon 'Smells like teen spirit' came on.


End file.
